The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera provided with automatic focus adjusting means.
The conventional cameras of the above described type, however, have a disadvantages because they can be actuated in response to confirm before depression of the shutter release button, whether the power source voltage is sufficiently high enough for correctly driving in succession the automatic focus adjusting means and the shutter releasing mechanism or not. There is a possibility that these cameras may be operated with an insufficient power source voltage, thus resulting in faulty photographs taken with incorrect focus.
Further, following the recent trend to facilitate the operation of cameras, automatic focus control cameras equipped with automatic exposure control means and also equipped with flash means such as an electronic flash or the like incorporated therein have been proposed for enabling even those unskilled in photography to readily take photographs without failure under various light conditions.
Consequently, if a camera is further improved in a manner so that actuation of the shutter release can not be brought about so long as the power source level of the automatic focus adjusting means is not high enough, these cameras would be quite handy for beginners.